scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambassador First Aid (Ambassador badge)
The Ambassador First Aid Badge '''is part of the Legacy badge set introduced in 2011. Step 1: Learn How To Deal With Medical Emergencies in the Wilderness '''Adventure trips test your limits, build new skills, and increase your confidence - all while you enjoy the thrill of being outdoors. They also create the possibility of serious medical emergencies. Find out how to handle a worst-cast scenario in a particular kind of terrain. CHOICES - DO ONE: # Backcountry # Open water # Mountains Step 2: Research Careers That Save Lives in Extreme Conditions Some people go to work each day ready to save lives in extraordinarily tough situations. Find out more about these careers in an interview. Ask about the training and education needed, and the situations where they've used their expertise. CHOICES - DO ONE: # Wilderness rescue # Disaster preparedness # Military medicine Careers to Explore * First response or wilderness EMT * Girl Scout outdoor specialist * Veterinarian * Physician's assistant * Combat medic * Dental hygienist * Epidemiologist * Nurse * Ultrasound technician * Home health aide * Special education teacher * Veterinary technician * Hearing therapist * Midwife * Laboratory technician * Acupuncturrist * Pharmacy technician Christina Nutini, DVM Dr. Nutini is a veterinarian at Hilton Hospital for Animals. A Bronx native, she now lives in Massapequa, New York. Dr. Nutini completed undergraduate studies at Southampton College before earning a DVM degree from Ross University School of Veterinary Medicine in 2006. After graduation, Dr. Nutini went on to complete an internship with Long Island Veterinary Specialists (LIVS) in Plainview, NY, before practicing at Miller-Clark Animal Hospital in Mamaroneck, NY. She has a special interest in neurology. When not at the hospital, Dr. Nutini enjoys traveling and spending time with her family and animals, including her cat Maddie and three dogs – Gabby, Lucy and Gracie. Step 3: Find Out How To Care For A Critically Injured Person In a remote location or extreme situation that prevents help from reaching you, it's important to know how to keep someone who is critically injured alive until professionals can take over. Find out how to keep an injured person alive for 16 to 24 hours. CHOICES - DO ONE: # Take a wilderness first aid course # Interview a doctor, nurse, EMT, or first responder # Discover how to use what's on hand in an emergency Step 4: Know How To Move An Injured Person When you took your first aid and CPR certification course, you learned not to move someone with a serious injury. But sometimes there's no choice. If there's an immediate danger, such as fire, fallen power lines, or flooding, you may need to move the person out of harm's way. Find out how to do this safely. CHOICES - DO ONE: # Visit a medical school # Take a wilderness first aid course # Organize a mock emergency drill Step 5: Explore Real-life Examples For Handling Wilderness Emergencies When you read about a tragedy or accident in which people are injured, often there's an average person who doesn't panic and uses a little bit of training and a lot of courage to save someone's life. Find out more about everyday heroes. CHOICES - DO ONE: # Explore wilderness survival # Investigate extreme first aid # Interview an everyday hero Additional Resources http://www.sccfd.org/images/documents/community_education/gsa_1st_aid_ambassador_grade_11_12.pdf Category:Ambassadors Category:First Aid Badge Category:Legacy Badges Category:Life Skills